1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a composite image apparatus and a copy method thereof, and, more particularly, to a composite image apparatus and a copy method thereof wherein when files that are stored in a first storage medium are copied to a second storage medium, one or more folders are additionally created in the second storage medium so that one or more target files to be copied among the files stored in the first storage medium are separately stored in the additionally created folders and a copy folder of a folder of the first storage medium containing the target files.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a composite image apparatus is an integrated system comprising two or more imaging devices. For example, a digital versatile disc (DVD) player (DVDP) and video cassette recorder (VCR) have been combined to form a DVDP/VCR combo, and a hard disk drive (HDD) and a digital versatile disc drive have been combined to form an HDD/DVD recorder.
Among these conventional composite image apparatuses, the HDD/DVD recorder comprises, as introduced in a web page of Toshiba Japan (www.toshiba.co.jp), an HDD and DVD drive installed in a cabinet. The HDD/DVD recorder stores externally supplied videos in the HDD or DVD (DVD-R/RW/RAM), and reproduces a video stored in the HDD or DVD. If necessary, selected videos stored in the HDD may be copied to the DVD or selected videos stored in the DVD may be copied to the HDD. This copy operation (generally referred to as “dubbing”) may be performed in various ways, such as a high speed mode and transrating mode.
In addition to the videos, joint photographic experts group (JPG) files, moving picture experts group 1 (MPEG-1), and audio layer 3 (MP3) files may be stored on the DVD installed in the DVD drive of the HDD/DVD recorder and may also be stored in the HDD thereof. Selected JPG or MP3 files stored in the HDD may be copied to the DVD, and selected JPG or MP3 files stored on the DVD may be copied to the HDD.
However, in this conventional HDD/DVD recorder, when a plurality of JPG files or a plurality of MP3 files are copied, one or more target files to be copied among the files and a folder containing the target files are copied as they are. This may cause a problem in that some of the target files are not copied and are left out in the copy operation. This problem may occur when the target files stored on the DVD are copied to the HDD, because a copy folder created in the HDD has a limit in the number of accommodatable files. Consequently, if the number of the target files to be copied is larger than the number of accommodatable files in the copy folder created on the HDD, some of the target files excluding those accommodatable files in the copy folder of the HDD are not copied.
In addition, if a large number of copied files are contained in the copy folder after the copy operation is performed using the conventional copy method, locating a desired file to be edited may not be easy and, thus, a long time may be required to edit the files contained in the copy folder.